A Boyfriend Project
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Bercerita tentang 3 idol yg tidak mengerti tentang cinta tapi di suruh membawakan lagu tentang cinta. Akan kuberi kalian waktu 6 bulan/kalian coba saja berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka/maukah kau menjadi pacarku?. (Seirin teamXOc). Project 1: Introduction


Terdengar suara ketukan meja dari ruangan yang besar dan bercat serba putih, serta banyak sekali gambar-gambar penyanyi yang terpajang rapi didinding ruangan tersebut, dan ternyata itu suara yang ditimbulkan dari tangan seorang pria berumur 50 tahunan, berbadan besar (gemuk), dan tinggi hanya 150an, bersurai hitam pendek. Sedang memasang wajah garang karena ketiga wanita didepannya. Sedangkan ketiga wanita itu hanya menundukan kepala mereka.

"Kalian tau apa kesalahan kalian?." Tanya pria itu dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh mereka.

Pria itu menghela nafas lalu menyalakan sound sistem ukuran sedang yang ada di ruangan itu, dan memutar sebuah lagu dengan suara beberapa orang wanita yang sebenarnya itu adalah suara mereka bertiga. Setelah lagu itu selesai diputar, pria itu kembali menghadap ketiga wanita yang memasang wajah bingung, karena menurut mereka tidak ada yang salah dengan lagu itu, tapi kenapa pria didepannya memasang wajah tidak suka?.

"Kalian dengar lagu tadi kan, sekarang kalian tau kesalahan kalian apa?." Pria itu kembali bertanya pada ketiga wanita itu, tapi tetap saja dijawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda mereka benar-benar tidak tau.

Pria itu kembali menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap kejendela dibelakangnya yang menampakkan pemandangan kota serta matahari terbenam.

"Kesalahan kalian ada pada perasaan kalian ketikah menyanyikan lagu ini." Perkataan pria itu sukses membuat mereka tambah bingung, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya membuka suara untuk bertannya tentang maksud dari pria tersebut.

"Maksudnya apa pak produser?, kami tidak mengerti." Ucap wanita bersurai kuning yang panjangnya sampai pinggang dan memakai bando berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita diatasnya yang juga berwarna merah dan ada renda hitam dipingirnya, dia memakai baju berkerah tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan rok pendek warna merah bermotif kotak-kotak dengan renda berwarna hitam dibawahnya, dan juga dia memakai dasi merah yang bermotif sama dengan roknya.

Pria yang di panggil produser oleh wanita tadi segera berbalik menghadap mereka dan menatap mereka tajam, lalu kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Kalian tau lagu ini bertemakan tentang cinta, seharusnya kalian bisa mengespresikan perasaan kalian ketikah menyanyikan lagu ini, tapi yang aku dengar hanya suara tanpa perasaan cinta itu, lagu ini tidak bisa dijual jika kalian menyanyikannya seperti itu." Jelas sang produser sambil menggebrak meja dan jelas membuat mereka kaget.

"Aku tau kalian punya suara yang bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari semua penyanyi yang sudah aku orbitkan, tapi jika kalian tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu ini dari hati kalian, tetap saja lagu itu tidak akan enak didengar." Lanjutnya lalu menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tapi, kami sama sekali tidak tau tentang apa itu cinta, karena kami sendiri tidak boleh merasakan yang namannya berpacaran selama kami masih menjadi seorang artis." Jawab wanita yang memiliki surai hitam pendek dan memakai jepit rambut bermodel pita berwarna merah diatas telinga kirinya yang memiliki renda hitam dipingirnya, dan juga memakai pakaian sama seperti temannya tadi.

"Aku tau, tapi cinta tidak harus didapat dari seorang kekasih, bisa juga kan kalian mendapatkannya dari keluarga kalian."

"Pak produser tau sendirikan kehidupan kami seperti apa." Jawab wanita bersurai abu-abu yang diikat twintail dan dihiasi dengan pita berwarna merah dengan rendah hitam di setiap ikatannya. Dia juga memakai pakaian sama seperti kedua temannya.

Produser itu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi dan menatap ketiga wanita itu secara bergantian yang masih menundukan kepala, dia tau bawa ketiga wanita ini mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam kehidupannya sebelum mereka berkarir dibidang entertainment. Dia kembali menghela nafas sebelum berbicara pada ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Begini saja, aku akan memberi waktu kalian 6 bulan, carilah perasaan cinta itu, dan aku mengijinkan kalian berpacaran, tapi jika kalian tidak berhasil menemukan perasaan itu, dan aku masih mendengar lagu yang sama seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membubarkan kalian, mengerti." Ucap produser yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

.

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**A BOYFRIEND PROJECT © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, dan jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun judul saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena cerita ini murni dari imajinasi liar saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Seirin TeamXOc**

**.**

**Project 1: Introduction**

**.**

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang indah, burung-burung berkicauan, daun-daun yang berguguran karena sekarang memasuki musim gugur. Tapi tidak untuk ketiga wanita yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kesekolah dengan wajah kusut serta terdapat aura-aura hitam dibelakang mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga. Setelah lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah Seirin High School. Sebuah sekolah yang baru dibuka tahun lalu dengan jumlah murid lumayan banyak. Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 1-B yang ada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ohayo." Sapa wanita bersurai kuning dengan tidak semangat lalu memasuki kelas dan menuju bangkunya, begitu juga dengan kedua temannya yang sama-sama tidak bersemangat hari ini karena ya kalian tau sendiri apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka bertiga kemarin.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman sekelasnya itu, pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman yang duduk dibelakang wanita itu segera bertanya padanya.

"Tumben sekali kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat?, biasanya kau pasti berisik."

"Diamlah Ta-chan, aku sedang bad mood sekarang."

"Itu benar tidak biasanya Sakura-san murung seperti itu, bahkan Yuki-san dan Nina-san juga memasang wajah yang sama denganmu." Timpal pemuda bersurai baby blue, entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk disamping wanita bersurai kuning yang kita ketahui bernama Sherry Sakura.

Sejenak mereka bertiga kaget kecuali wanita bersurai abu-abu yang bernama Shiroi Yuki, karena dia sudah merasakan hawa keberadaan pria itu.

"Kuroko/Ta-chan/Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?." Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Dia sudah dari tadi berada disana, kalian saja yang tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Yuki sambil menompang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap lurus pada pemuda bersurai baby blue yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pembuat kaget hanya memasang wajah datar bak talenan yang biasa Author pakai buat memasak.

"Sasuga Yuki-chan, kau memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya." Puji wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Kanami Nina, sambil menoleh kearah Yuki yang memang tempat duduknya berada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian bertiga tidak bersemangat seperti itu?." Tanya Kuroko pada mereka bertiga dan langsung dijawab helaan nafas dari mereka.

"Hah, nanti saja kami ceritakan Te-chan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing." Jawab Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura-neechan, mengingat kejadian kemarin aku jadi kesal, kalau saja beliau bukan produser mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya." Timpal Yuki yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya serta terdapat aura-aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya dan membuat mereka berempat bergidik ngeri melihat Yuki yang sudah dalam mode yendere.

"Produser?, memang ada masalah apa dengan produser kalian?." Tanya pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman yang diketahui bernama Kagami Taiga.

"Ya begitulah Taiga, nanti saja kami menceritakannya, sebelum itu lebih baik kau segera pergi kebangkumu Tetsuya." Perintah Nina dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari Kuroko. Diapun berjalan kearah bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Yuki lalu duduk ditempatnya. Tak berapa lama bel masuk berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

~_A BOYFRIEND~_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, ya karena hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal dan mereka juga tidak ikut ekschool apapun yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke GYM, tempat dimana Kuroko dan Kagami berlatih basket. Sesampainnya mereka didepan pintu GYM, Sakura segera membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Yuki dan Nina. Mendengar ada suara orang membuka pintu, sontak wanita bersurai coklat pendek yang sedang memegang pluit ditangan kirinya, melihat kearah pintu dan menemukan ketiga wanita itu sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah kalian hisashiburi, tumben sekali kalian kesini." Ucap wanita bersurai coklat pendek bernama Aida Riko.

"Mou Riko-nee kau meledek kami ya." Jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe, bercanda bercanda, habis kalian kemarin kan tidak masuk selama dua bulan."

"Itu karena kami ada konser, karena itu kami sampai tidak masuk selama itu." Jawab Nina sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang ukurannya sama dengan Momoi menejer dari tim Touou.

"Kalian benar-benar orang yang sibuk ya, tak heran kalau kalian bisa setenar ini."

"Ya begitulah, ne Riko-nee aku dengar kalian besok akan ikut babak penyeleksian winter cup?." Tanya Sakura pada Riko.

"Ya begitulah, apa kalian mau melihatnya?."

"Tentu saja kami akan melihatnya Riko-nee."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kerjaan kalian?."

"Tenang saja, akhir-akhir ini kami tidak terlalu sibuk setelah konser kemarin, jadi kami masih bisa melihat kalian bertanding." Jawab Nina dengan semangat.

"Bukankah begitu Yuki-chan?." Tanya Nina menoleh pada Yuki tapi tidak ditanggapi olehnya karena Yuki terlalu fokus kearah pemain Seirin yang sedang berlatih. Merasa diacuhkan Nina menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Yuki seolah-olah Yuki sedang terhipnotis. Sedangkan Yuki hanya memasang wajah tidak suka ketikah Nina melakukannya.

"Nina-neechan, aku sedang tidak terhipnotis, jadi tidak usah melakukan hal seperti itu." Omel Yuki pada Nina yang hanya dibalas cengiran olehnya.

"Habis kau terlihat melamun dan tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lihat?."

"Hah, apa kau tidak sadar neechan, kalau ada yang berbeda dengan anggota Seirin?." Nina menaikan alisnnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Yuki.

"Apanya yang berbeda?, mereka sama sa-, are siapa itu?." Ucap Nina kaget karena ada seseorang yang tidak dia kenal sedang mendribel bola dan memasukannya kedalam ring.

"Entahlah, karena itu aku dari tadi memperhatikannya."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada Riko-nee." Usul Nina dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala tanda setuju dari Yuki.

"Riko-neechan, kau tau orang itu siapa?." Tanya Yuki pada Riko sambil menunjuk orang yang jadi perhatiannya. Riko melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Yuki, dan tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namanya Kiyoshi Teppei, posisinya adalah center, dan dia adalah pendiri klub basket di Seirin."

"Eh, kenapa aku baru melihatnya ya?." Tanya Sakura sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dipipinya.

"Itu karena dia baru masuk musim panas lalu sebelum liburan karena cedera dikakinya."

"Begitu ya, pantas saja kami baru melihatnya." Ucap Nina.

"Ah sudah waktunya mereka istirahat, bisakah kalian membantuku memberikan minuman dan handuk pada mereka?." Pinta Riko pada mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja Riko-nee." Jawab Sakura lalu berjalan menuju bench diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang mengekor dibelakang, sedangkan Riko meniup peluitnya tanda istirahat.

"Priiiitt, baiklah istirahat 10 menit." Perintah Riko pada timnya dan langsung ambruk karena latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh pelatih yang tingginya hanya 156cm itu. Segera mereka bertiga memberikan minuman serta handuk pada mereka semua.

"Douzo." Ucap Sakura memberikan minuman serta handuk pada pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tinggi 193cm bernama Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Ah arigato, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, siapa namanmu?." Tanya Kiyoshi pada Sakura, dan pertannyaan Kiyoshi tersebut sukses membuat mereka semua kaget termasuk Sakura.

"Hee, kau tidak mengenalnya Kiyoshi?, apa jangan-jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau?." Tanya pemuda berwajah kucing yang diketahui bernama Kogaine Shinji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau kok, memangnya kenapa?." Jawab Kiyoshi memasang wajah polos dan membuat Sakura, Yuki, dan Nina pudung di pojok GYM dengan aura-aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh mereka serta berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata '_apa kami kurang terkenal ya, sampai dia tidak tau siapa kami?_'. Tentu saja kelakuan mereka bertiga membuat semua orang di GYM sweetdrop kecuali Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah datar serta Kiyoshi yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Melihat hal itu Riko segera mencairkan suasana yang semakin suram karena mereka bertiga.

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian saja ya." Usul Riko mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari pemain tim lainnya. Sakura segera berdiri dari posisi pudungnya dan mendekat kearah Kiyoshi yang masih duduk di lantai GYM diikuti oleh Yuki dan Nina.

"Namaku Sherry Sakura, yoroshiku." Ucap Sakura yang masih memasang ekspresi cemberut karena kejadian tadi.

"Namaku Shiroi Yuki, yoroshiku." Ucap Yuki memasang wajah datar.

"Namaku Kanami Nina dan kami tergabung dalam grup 3G Revolution, ingat-ingat itu senpai." Ucap Nina sambil menunjuk Kiyoshi.

"Souka, pantas saja aku seperti pernah mendengar suara kalian, ternyata kalian idol yang terkenal itu ya, namaku Kiyoshi Teppei, yoroshiku." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh tunggu sebentar kau hanya mendengar suara kami?, tidak melihat wajahnya?." Tanya Sakura yang heran dengan jawaban dari Kiyoshi.

"Etto, aku hanya suka mendengarkan lagu, tak peduli siapa penyanyinya yang penting lagu itu enak didengar, hehehe." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil mengaruk belakang kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

(Author: Wah kita sehati ya Kiyoshi senpai *high five sama Kiyoshi*)

(Yuki: Sudahlah Author-san lebih baik lanjutkan saja ceritannya.)

Mereka semua hanya bisa bengong mendengar jawaban dari Kiyoshi yang begitu polos dan terlalu blak-blakan. Kecuali Sakura, entah kenapa wajahnya malah bersemu merah walau itu sangat tipis.

'Itu berarti lagu kami bagus kan?.' Batin Sakura, rasa kesal akibat omelan dari produsernya kemarin berangsur menghilang begitu mendengar jawaban dari Kiyoshi. Sakura tersenyum kearah Kiyoshi, sebuah senyuman yang jarang dia tampakan pada orang lain selain kedua sahabatnnya.

_~A BOYFRIEND~_

Setalah selesai latihan, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi kemaji burger begitu juga dengan Sakura, Yuki dan Nina. Sesampainnya disana mereka segera memesan makanan dan memilih tempat duduk yang cukup untuk mereka semua.

"Hah." Lagi-lagi terdengar suara helaan nafas dari mereka bertiga, dan membuat Riko heran karena mereka kelihatan tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Ada apa?, kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu." Tanya Riko.

"Ah benar juga, Sakura-san berjanji akan menceritakan masalah kalian pada kami." Ucap Kuroko sambil meminum vanilla milkshake miliknya.

"Baiklah kami akan menceritakannya, tapi sebelum itu bisakah kalian mendengarkan lagu ini." Sakura menyerahkan ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan merek Sa***ng serta headsetnya pada Kuroko yang langsung diterima olehnnya.

"Hei aku juga mau mendengarnya." Pinta Kagami yang berada di sebelahnya. Segera dia menyerakan salah satu bagian headset itu pada Kagami, Kagami sendiri langsung memasang di telinga kirinnya sedangkan Kuroko memasang di telinga kanannya. Lagupun diputar dan mereka berdua mendengarnya dengan seksama serta memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda. Kuroko memasang wajah yang serius ketikah mendengarkan lagu itu, sedangkan Kagami memasang wajah bingung.

"Hei hei kami semua juga mau mendengarnya." Pinta Kogaine pada mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya jadilah mereka bergantian mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel Sakura.

"Memang ada apa dengan lagu ini?." Tanya pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Furihata Kouki.

"Produser bilang lagu itu tidak enak didengar." Jawab Yuki sambil meminum coklat milkshake di depannya.

"Lagunya bagus kok, terus apanya yang salah?" Komentar pemuda bersurai hitam dan mengenakan kacamata bernama Hyuga Junpei.

"Ada yang aneh kok dengan lagu itu Hyuga senpai."

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?."

"Apa Kagami-kun tidak menyadari kalau lagu itu dinyanyikan tidak dengan perasaan."

"Haa?, aku tidak mengerti?." Ucap Kagami sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maksud dari Kuroko itu, lagu ini bertemakan tentang cinta, tapi mereka menyanyikannya tidak dengan perasaan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, karena itu makna dari lagu ini tidak tersampaikan dengan baik, benarkan?." Jelas Kiyoshi yang mendapatkan anggukan tanda setuju dari Kuroko, sedangkan Kagami hanya menjawabnya dengan kata "Oh".

"Memang sih kalian jarang sekali menyanyikan lagu bertemakan cinta, malah aku rasa hampir tidak pernah."

"Itu karena kami lebih sering membawakan lagu bertemakan persahabatan Riko-nee, tapi entah kenapa produser menginginkan kami membawakan lagu ini, dan menejer kami hanya setuju-setuju saja, lalu kemarin produser marah-marah karena lagunya tidak enak didengar, dan beliau mengancam kalau sampai dalam waktu 6 bulan kami masih membawakan lagu seperti itu, beliau akan membubarkan grup kami." Jelas Sakura sambil meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutupinnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu apa susahnya kalian hanya tinggal menyanyikan dengan perasaan cinta kan?." Komentar Kogaine.

"Hah, itulah masalahnya, mana bisa kami membawakan lagu cinta kalau kami sendiri tidak pernah merasakan hal itu." Jawab Nina yang sukses membuat mereka kaget.

"Eh kalian tidak pernah pacaran?." Tanya Furihata.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah." Jawab Yuki dengan wajah datar.

"Benarkah?, tapi kenapa kalian sampai tidak punya pacar?, aku rasa wajah kalian tidak jelek kok."

"Hah, kau tau kami ini artis Taiga-kun, dan kami dilarang berpacaran selama kami masih menyandang setatus itu, karena takutnya akan menganggu pekerjaan kami, tapi entah kenapa produser kemarin memperbolehkan kami punya pacar hanya untuk lagu ini." Jelas Yuki.

"Ternyata menjadi artis repot juga ya, tapi kalau memang sudah diperbolehkan, kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya saja, aku rasa dengan kepopuleran kalian pasti lebih mudah mendapatkan pacar."

"Tidak bisa semuda itu Riko-nee, kami tidak banyak mempunyai kenalan laki-laki, di Seirin saja kami hanya mengenal anggota dari tim basket." Jawab Nina.

"Bagaimana dengan teman kalian sesama artis?."

"Kami tidak punya teman sesama artis Kiyoshi senpai, lagipula mereka hanya mencari ketenaran jika mereka berpacaran dengan kami dan belum tentu kami bisa merasakan perasaan cinta itu, karena yang aku baca di beberapa novel, perasaan cinta itu datang jika kita benar-benar menyukai seseorang dan takut kehilangan, bukannya aku sok tau sih, tapi itu yang sering aku baca di novel milik Sakura-neechan." Jawab Yuki sambil menompang kepalannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Susah juga ya, ah aku tau, kalian kan hanya mengenal cowok yang ada di tim basket saja kan?." Tanya Riko yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari mereka bertiga.

"Aku punya ide, kenapa kalian tidak mencoba saja pacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka?." Usul Riko nyaris membuat mereka tersedak makanan mereka sendiri.

"Eh apa bisa?, ta-tapi bukanya aku setuju hanya saja menurut buku yang aku baca cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukanya begitu?."

"Tapi aku rasa ideku bagus kok Yuki-chan, kalian bisa mencoba, setidaknya kencan saja dengan mereka, mungkin ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuat kalian tertarik."

"Tapi kalau kita kencan, bukannya akan mengganggu latihan kalian?, apalagi kalian sebentar lagi akan menghadapi winter cup loh." Ucap Sakura yang mendapatkan anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lain.

"Kalau masalah itu bisa aku atur, lagipula kalian kencankan bisa saat liburan atau saat sedang tidak ada latihan, kami tidak latihan setiap hari kok."

"Hmm boleh juga." Ucap Nina sambil meletakan tangannya di dagu dan memasang pose berpikir ala detective.

"Eh, ta-tapi."

"Tidak ada jalan lain Yuki-chan, ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa merasakan perasaan itu sebelum deadline, bagaimana Sakura-chan?." Tanya Nina pada Sakura.

"Hah baiklah sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, baiklah kami terima usulmu Riko-nee."

"Ta-tapi aku sudah punya pa-." Belum sempat pemuda yang bernama Tsuchida Satoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Riko sudah menyelahnya.

"Tentu saja kecuali kau Tsuchida-kun."

"Aku tidak mau ikut, merepotkan saja." Ucap Kagami sambil memakan hamburger yang entah keberapa.

"Kalian semua harus ikut, atau aku akan melipat gandakan latihan kalian." Jawab Riko sambil tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat mereka bergidik ngeri, karena kalian tau sendiri kalau Riko sudah tersenyum seperti itu pasti ada udang dibalik rempeyek. (ok abaikan yang satu itu)

"Boleh juga, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan kita membantu mereka." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh, sudah ditentukan sekarang kalian bertiga harus jankenpon untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berkencan duluan." Usul Riko dengan semangat 45. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan dari senpai tercinta mereka.

"Jankenpon." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, dan terpilihlah salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Eh aku duluan?." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu berarti kami berdua harus menentukan posisi kedua dan ketiga ya, ayo Yuki-chan."

"Jankenpon." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hmm aku yang kedua." Ucap Nina.

"Berarti aku yang ketiga."

"Baiklah, karena sudah ada urutannya, kita akan tentukan siapa yang akan kalian kencani untuk pertama kali, ditentukan dengan undian ini." Riko mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng yang sudah ada stik undian didalamnya.

'Darimana dia dapat benda itu.' Pikir mereka sweetdrop melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Riko.

Dengan terpaksa mereka mengambil stik yang jumlahnya ada 10 (karena Tsuchida tidak dihitung). Setelah terbagi rata mereka mulai melihat dan memperhatikan baik-baik nomor yang tertera di stik tersebut.

"Eh aku nomor satu." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Itu berarti kau yang akan berkencan dengan Sakura-chan untuk pertama kali, dan kalian cepat sebutkan nomor kalian biar aku mencatatnya." Printah Riko, mereka dengan terpaksa menyebutkan nomor yang mereka dapat, dan Riko mulai mencatat di buku catatannya.

"Ok, sudah selesai, tinggal mencari waktu saja untuk kalian berkencan, baiklah ayo kita bersulang untuk project mencari pacar bagi mereka bertiga." Ucap Riko dengan semangat sambil mengankat minumannya keatas yang diikuti oleh semua anggota termasuk Sakura, Yuki, dan Nina dengan wajah pasrah.

'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang berat.' Batin mereka semua.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Oke saya kembali dengan cerita baru, ide ini muncul begitu saja diotak saya.

(Kuroko: Author-san, kau masih punya hutang fanfic yang belum kau selesaikan)

Hehehe untuk cerita saya yang lainnya masih dalam proses pengerjaan, karena kemarin saya sedang terkena penyakit MM (Males Mengetik), dan juga buntu ide, lalu saya juga sedang kena demam otome game, jadilah cerita saya banyak yang belum selesai.

Untuk pairnya sendiri, saya mungkin tidak akan menyertakan anggota GOM kecuali Tetsuya, karena saya ingin menistai para anggota tim Seirin, hehehe (senyum yendere). Lalu untuk namanya, kayaknya nama Nina dan Sakura rasanya tidak asing di telinga kalian, itu karena dua nama ini sudah muncul di dua cerita saya, hanya saja dengan penampilan yang berbeda, dan nama Sakura sendiri saya miripkan dengan nama pena saya.

Jadi semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan, dan setelah ini saya akan memberikan biodata dari ketiga artis saya.

**REVIEW Please…!**

.

Biodata Oc.

Nama: Sherry Sakura.

Panggilan: Sakura, Sakura-chan, Sakura-san, Sakura-neechan, S-chan.

Tanggal lahir: 14 Febuari.

Umur: 16th

Tinggi badan: 170 cm

Berat badan: 45 kg

Jenis lagu yang sering dibawakan: Pop, jazz.

Penampilan: Bersurai kuning bergelombang panjang sampai pinggang yang kadang-kadang dikuncir satu. Mempunyai iris mata berwarna kuning cerah. Sering memakai kalung lonceng dengan pita merah sebagai kalung dilehernya.

Keterangan: Merupakan ketua dari grup, mempunyai sifat yang ceria, agak cerewet dan mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam dari pada kedua sahabatnya. Tapi selalu berhasil ditutupi dengan sikap cerianya.

.

Nama: Kanami Nina.

Panggilan: Nina, Nina-chan, Nina-san, Nina-neechan, Nina-nee, N-chan.

Tanggal lahir: 1 Januari.

Umur: 16th

Tinggi badan: 165 cm

Berat badan: 42 kg

Jenis lagu yang sering dibawakan: Hip hop, rock.

Penampilan: Bersurai hitam pendek dengan iris mata berwarna coklat pekat, selalu memakai cincin perak dengan ukiran di tangan kirinya, memiliki ukuran dada yang lebih besar dari kedua temannya (seukuran dengan Momoi).

Keterangan: Merupakan member kedua setelah Sakura, dan tertua dari kedua temannya, karena itu dia sering dipanggil oneechan. Memiliki sifat tomboy dan tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, walau kadang-kadang kalau sifat jailnya kumat bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam hanya saja tidak separah Sakura.

.

Nama: Shiroi Yuki.

Panggilan: Yuki, Yuki-chan, Yuki-san, Y-chan.

Tanggal lahir: 25 Desember.

Umur: 16th

Tinggi badan: 168 cm

Berat badan: 40 kg

Jenis lagu yang sering dibawakan: Sopran/Seriosa.

Penampilan: Bersurai abu-abu yang selalu diikat twintail dengan iris mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Selalu memakai gelang atau jam tangan di tangan kananya.

Keterangan: Merupakan member terakhir dari grup, dan termuda dari kedua temannya. Memiliki sifat tsunder yang kadang bisa jadi yendere jika ada yang membuat masalah dengannya atau kedua sahabatnya. Mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam dan kadang-kadang bisa membuatnya depresi hingga sering melakukan pecobaan bunuh diri kalau dia mengingat kembali masa lalunya, walau selalu gagal karena dicega oleh kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

**Next Chapter**

**.**

**Project 2: Date With Neko Face**


End file.
